Reputation
by Show.me.how.to.lie.oo
Summary: Destiel story AU, in which Dean went to College  WTH?  ,Sam wants to marry Ruby and well… Castiel is a kind of a whore Poor little Cass!   "Ever since then Dean couldn't think  anything but those eyes, those lips..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been reading fanfic for a while now, so I thought it was almost time for me to try and write one on my own! So this is a Destiel story AU, in which Dean went to College (WTH?) ,Sam wants to marry Ruby and well… Castiel is a kind of a whore LOL (Poor little Cass!) So….OK! that's all! Enjoy! And let me know what you think! (and sorry for every errors in it)**

* * *

><p>-I think I will pass this time-<p>

-You…. dick!-

While he watched Lisa walks away from him, his cheek on fire for the slap, Dean felt miserable. Not for rejecting Lisa, but for the reason behind it.

What happen to me, becoming such a girl…And rejecting a good fuck! Dean shook his head, something must be wrong with me.

With these toughts Dean went back to the cafeteria of the college.

He really needed a black coffe. Has been a week since That thing happened, and ever since then Dean couldn't think anything but those eyes, those lips…STOP! God! What the hell is wrong with me! Can't you think anything else, little stupid monkey-brain?

Dean sat in the table next the largest window, staring at nothing, while his thoughts went back again to a week before.

**A WEEK AGO.**

Dean was sitting on the bench under a tree in the park of the college when his brother Sam called him.

"Hey Sammy! Whatsupp!"

Sam was Dean's little bro, he was the most important person in his life, especially after his parent's death. It doesn't matter what would ever happen, Dean will always be there for him, no matter how bad things gets.

"Dean,will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Nooo way!"

"I already regret calling you…"

"Oh c'mon! I know you love it!"

"Sure…However, I was calling you because of that thing I asked you…"

Silence.

"Yeah!"

"Dean…"

"What?"

"You forgot, don't you?"

"Pffft, don't be draft!"

"Dean! I only asked you this a week ago!"

"Don't be so dramatic Sammy! I'm sure it's nothing important since I forgot it!"

" Mom's wedding ring."

"Oh."

.

"Ok,ok, I forgot mom's wedding ring!But you know maybe it's a sign, the universe know that you shouldn't marry that slu.-"

"Dean!You know that I love Ruby, and I want to marry her!" Dean rolled his eyes over the phone "Bobby also likes her, why can't you just do the same!"

"Fine" snapped Dean" I will go get the rinfg and send it to you RIGHT NOW! Since you want to marry Lucifer's doughter so much…"

Sam sighed but ignored Dean last commet

"OK then, I will be waiting…"

"I won't forget it again Sammy! Have some faith"

And .

Sam erupted into a long laugh before saying

"I don't trust your memory Dean! You even forget where you put your shoes!"

"W-wha—That's absolutely not tr— Why don't you shut up, you Giraff!"

"Fine fine…Jerk"

"Bitch"

After hanging up, Dean took his way to his room with a grin on his face.

He shared the room with Adam,a quite cool guy, but, seriously, the boy hasn't any sense of decency; more than once Dean had found him have sex in their room with a different guy every time. It didn't bother Dean that he was gay, but c'mon, it was unpleasant to fnd your roomate have sex on the couch! Adam never bothered to tell him when he had company, and now Dean was used to it and he didn't even care anymore; so he entered the room without hesitation and without knocking.

The room was dark.  
>All the windows were closed and Dean with a heavy step went to open them all.<br>As he did so he yelled at the person lying on Adam's bed:"Rise and shine baby!"  
>The body just shivered lightly, sinking the head into the pillow. Well well, thought Dean, if you don't want to wake up I'll do it for you. Silently Dean took a glass full of cold water and slipped near the bed.<br>"Adam! C'mon, your daddy's here!" And then he throws all the water in the head of the sleeping guy that jumped with a groan.

Dean laughed hard, but his smile fades from his face at the sight of the boy.

That boy wasn't Adam. This guy had a pale skin, dark hair and pink lips. With the cold water marking every muscle, his body was incredibly sexy. His cock twitched in his pants as the guy glared at him. Long eyelashes and bright blue eyes looked at him, hitting Dean on the pit of his stomach.

"Mmh… Dean..?"

That was Adam, standing near the bathroom door.  
>"What the hell did you do?"<br>Dean tried to say that it was all a misunderstanding, he wanted to apologize but what went out of his mouth was a kind of incompressible sound.

"What? Never mind…" Said Adam throwing a towel at the unknown boy.

Dean went back to his senses as the boy talked to him.

"Would you please move, so I can get dressed?"  
>Dean jolts at the guy's voice; deep, rough and damn… So fucking hot.<br>"S-sure…"  
>Even so Dean found himself still staring at the boy. Now that he was standing with just his boxer on, Dean has the chance to look at him entirely.<br>His figure was dazzling, the tiny muscles embraced his body, and while his skin was pale, his pitch dark hair made the guy just delicious. And the eyes. Those eyes.  
>Blue.<p>

The ocean.

You could almost see the waves if you look carefully.

Dean stood there, watching the boy shake his wet hair.

"Dean?Dean?.. What the fuck!"

Adam was calling him.

"Uhm… What?"

Dean mentally kicked himself for being such a girl and forced himself to look at his roommate.

"Why did you pulled water on him? Not that I don't like the view…."

An insane jealousy born in Dean's chest as soon as Adam laid a hand on that boy's waist.

"I thought it was you" he said coldly "and hey man, I'm sorry for that…" added turning to face the guy.  
>"It's fine." He responded and ,with Dean's relief, pulling himself away from Adam's grip.<p>

"I have to go." The guy was now fully dressed.  
>"Yeah, sure…And hey, I'll mm call you later?"<br>The boy looked at him with a grin on his face "don't bother" said "It wasn't so good."

And then the door shut close.

There was a moment of dense silence until Dean broke it

"..He?"

Adam sighed "Castiel Novak"

"Did he just dumped you?"

His roommate scoffed "No. He never dump anyone, 'cause he never really date anyone…"

Dean's eyebrow rose "What?"

"God! Where do you live? He is a fucking celebrity in the college!"

"Well, you know that I don't play in your team!"

"Don't be so sure! Castiel Novak can make straight guy sleep with him, he is gorgeous and it's really difficult say no to him. If he wants something, he get it."

"I don't believe it! If a guy is straight there's no way that-"

Adam huffed "Are you taking it on personal Dean? Cause I saw how you looked at him.." Then he pointed a finger at him "and…the erection on your jeans speak alone!"

Dean flushed red, trying to hide his hard cock.

"W-what are you saying! This is a bunch of bullshit! I only fuck girls, you know! And I would never, nev—"

"Yeah, whatever Dean. I honestly don't care if you want to fuck him, probably by lunch he will already have forgot about me..But I have to warn you, he only fuck once, and he never call you back."

"Like me!" said Dean with a bright and proud smile.

"Yeah… Like you but... just, take it easy man, I don't want to see you turned into a crying high school girl"

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth! I never said I was going after him! And I would never cry for anyone on this fucking planet!"

Five minutes later Dean was ready to send the ring.

Oh c'mon.. just ask!

Don't you dare say a word Winchester! I warn you! If you ask thi-

Oh fuck!

"Is he really that good?"

Adam laughed "God yes!" Then added "But he never let you fuck him… So, if you want him, you have to bottom!"

Dean froze. Great.

That was.. just ..great.

* * *

><p>And like that, Dean spent a week litteraly dreaming about Castiel Novak.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean finished his coffee and decided to head back towards the library: he had to make some research for his history essay.

* * *

><p>When he finally found the book he needed a large smile spread over his face as he read the name on the cover.<p>

"You are actually the first person I see smile in front of a history book."

Dean looked at the boy in front of him, and he smile widened a little.

"No, I do hate history. It s just the name on… here… " He handed the book to the boy "the author's name is – Samuel B. Hitch - and if you erase the first –H- of –Hitch- it went like –Bitch- and my little brother is called Samuel too, so we have this little joke between us an-" Dean stopped and coughed embarrassed "well…it's not so funny after all…"

The boy stared at him, and then laughed out loud for a quite long time forgetting that they were in a library

"You are funny" he offered his hand forward "I'm Balthazar Rochè, but please, please! Call me Balth… My full name just sucks!"

Dean relaxed a bit and shook the guy's hand, he kinda likes this guy

"Dean Winchester"

"Ah!" he exclaimed, again too loud "The lady-killer! You have quite a name don't ya?"

"People like to talk, sometimes they just talk too much"

"It 's okay, don't worry, I'm used to it, my cousin is a bit like you too"

"What do you mean?"

"He has also a reputation here!" Balthazar grinned

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet him here now…"

"Balthazar?"

Dean heart stopped.

"Oh here you are Cassie! I thought you would forget about me!"

"I tried. Believe me."

"Awwww I missed you too darling!"

Dean's mouth went dry, and blood started rushing all over his body.

"Dean this is the cousin I was talking about" Balth went to introduce them "Cassie ,Dean. Dean,Cassie."

"It's Castiel, Balth."

"Whatever"

And for the first time in a week Dean's eyes could meet Castiel s once again.

"Hi" said Castiel

"Hemhu" said Dean

What the fuck?

Both Balthazar and Castiel stared at him for a second, till Balthazar spoke again.

"Hey, why don't we go eat something together?"

Castiel….Castiel…

"I'd like to!" responded Dean

"So you found your voice again!" Smiled Balthazar "Good for you!" Then he turned to Castiel "Shall we go then?"

"Sure.." said Castiel with a sigh, passing a hand in his dark messy hair.

Oh God.

Dean wanted to slam Castiel against the wall, kiss him and lick every part of that sexy-as-hell body, tasting every part of it slowly…His lips, then down his jaw to his neck; slip his shirt and trace his torso with the tongue. He wanted to hear Castiel gasp as he rubbed his crotch against Castiel s. Then his hand would cup his ass roughly, squeezing it and—

"Dean?" Balth was waving a hand in front of his eyes

"Y-Yeas? What?"

Damn it ! Get a grip on yourself idiot!

"Welcome back to planet Earth! C'mon, or we are leaving you behind!"

Dean blinked lightly

"Yeah.. Sure.."

Dean wasn't sure but he could almost swear that Castiel was smirking.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bar, The RoadHouse, and immediately Jo went to take their orders.<p>

"I would like to have you honey, thank you" said Balthazar winking at her.

Dean shook his head, the boy had no idea what was getting himself into.

"If you ever try to even only talk to me ever again, I will bind your balls with your tongue

Castiel and Dean laughed as Balth's mouth drop open.

"Hem... Cheeseburger for me, with fried onion rings and a beer thank you."

Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief.

"The same as Dean then!" Jo exclaimed patting Dean on the shoulder.

Castiel raised his eyes from the Menu and locked them with Dean's.

Dean could feel a shiver run all over his body. But then Castiel smiled at him and he just wanted to scream.

"Thanks Jo" Dean cleared his throat escaping the thought that crowded in his mind "the same for me."

"Sure!"

Balth raise his hand "Hey sweetheart, what about me?"

"Sorry dear, dogs aren't allowed in here"

Balth went to reply, but Jo was far gone.

"Balth! Why do you always try that joke? It's lame!"

"Ouch Cassie! It hurts! Don't be so rude, I'm very sensitive you know!"

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that! And stop being a drama queen!"

Dean couldn't stop the smile that rose on his lips. Castiel remembered him of Sammy, with the slight difference that he didn't want to rip off Sam's clothes and fuck him senseless.

"Sooooooo, right now I'm sitting with the two most popular whores of the college!"  
>Balthazar smiled innocently at Castiel and Dean.<p>

"I'm not a whore" Dean said calmly.

"Oh yes, you are!"

"I'm not. I only sleep with people I want to, that's all. And I absolutely don't do it for money."

"Touché" conceded Balthazar "With how many women…..or men, did you sleep?"

Dean almost froze.

"I never slept with…. With a boy."

Damn! Why does he feels so embarrassed! Probably the cause is a certain blue eyes guy sat in front of him.

"Really?" Balthazar snorted "That's surprising"

"Yeah…" Castiel's voice echoed low and rough in Dean's head. He looked at Castiel who was now staring at him. Jesus. His lips were, and his neck was, and his fingers… and his eyes were so…so…. Dean had to look away toward Balthazar and said " I don't like boys, so…"

He could hear his heart thump loudly at his half-lie. It was true. He doesn't like boys. He just likes ONE boy.

Oh shit. Did I just admitted it to myself?

"Well, we can't say the same about my lovely cousin, can't we Cassie?"

Castiel sighed "What do you want me to say Balth?"

"The last time you had sex?"

"This morning"

Dean's heart throbbed. Ouch.

"What was his name?"

Castiel frowned his eyebrow in concentration.

"Mmmmh…Mike….Michael? No wait! Misha or something….?"

"Oh Cassie! You are unbelievable!"

"Hold on hold on…. It will come to me…" Silence. "Nope. I have absolutely no idea what was his name."

Dean shifted in his chair.

"Or maybe was Erick…."

"Ok, Ok Cassie. I think I'm satisfied now….Hey cutie,you okay?"

Dean jolted feeling now Castiel's eyes on him.

"Yes" It was more like a murmur.

Balthazar laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder who looked at him.

"Oh sweety!" and he winked at him.

He couldn't….

Did Balth just understand that….?

No.

This is impossible.

Is it?

"Oh! Look who is there! Sorry guys, I gotta go! Have fun!"

"Balth, wait" Castiel tried to say, but Balth wasn't listening anymore.

"God! That guy is driving me crazy!" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah..."Laughed nervously Dean "He's weird… In a kinda scary way…"

Castiel lifted his eyes and gave a bright smile

"Yeah! It's true!"

Oh God. Oh God.

Dean blushed. Wait. What? We NEVER blush.

But he is so beautiful.

Man! What are you Winchester? Twelve?

"So" Castiel rested his chin on his hand "now you speak to me?"

Dean's mouth dropped open. Then closed, the open and closed again.

He had no idea what to say.

"I-I-" But he was cut off by someone who approached their table.

"Hey handsome!" A guy was eating Castiel with the eyes "are you free tonight?"

Dean could feel the blood rush in his head, his jaw clenched and the insane desire to punch that fucking asshole was just too strong.

He turned to Castiel who had a straight face on. "No. Get lost."

Dean felt a bit of relief, but suddenly the realization hit him.

He was jealous! Jealous!

"C'mon baby" insisted the boy taking Castiel's hand "Don't be so harsh!" then he headed down to kiss it.

Dean saw red, and before he could even realize what was happening, his body moved alone, grasping the boy's wrist.

Both the boy and Castiel turned to look at him.

"Fuck. Off."

Dean's eyes were burning and he held the grip stronger.

"Fine."

Dean shoved the boy away causing him to stranger stared at him with wide angry eyes

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend Novak!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up" added Dean " before I rip your head off?"

The boy swallowed and walked away.

Dean huffed "What a douchebag!"

"What was that?"

Dean looked at Castiel, curiosity and amusement in his eyes and a smirk marking his lips.

"Well…" Dean mind went blank " you know…." And babbled something stupid " Lady in danger…!"

Oh awesome. Just…. Very classy Dean. A+ for you.

Castiel 's expression changed.

"Look Cas, I didn't mean to-" But then Castiel started laughing.

The most beautiful sound in the world.

"That was funny" said Castiel wiping his eyes "but the face you made was priceless!"

Dean should have felt embarrassed, but he was to happy to even care.

"I don't have breathless blue eyes but ,you know, I have my own qualities!"

Pause.

What. The. Fuk. Did. I. Just. Said?

Castiel stared at him intently.

"Indeed"

The silence that followed was awkward, al least for Dean. He had said that Castiel had breathless eyes like a high school girl, Adam was right.

Castiel was staring at him with an unreadable expression, and Dean couldn't look away.

But abruptly Balth came back followed by another guy.

"Hey guys, this is Crowley, an old friend of mine!"

Dean released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Hello, I'm Dean"

He just focused on Dean for a second "Hello honey" and immediately he turned his attention to Castiel "and you must be Cassie!"

"It's Castiel" he responded coldly

"Right…Well Balthy, you won the bet. I would really like to have a ride on him"

Dean was speechless.

This is insane! Did everyone want to fuck him?

"Maybe…When I have nothing better to do.." Castiel said yawning " I'll let you know."

Balthazar laughed holding his stomach and all the people turned to look at him." Don't hold your breath until then, my friend."

"Well, you never know what the future will bring you, dear"

And Dean couldn't help but agree silently.

"However boys, this Friday I want to see you at my party. Balth will give you the details. Now if you want to excuse me, I need to recover my pride trying to get in that boy's pant."

Balth sat next to Castiel shaking his head to Crowley " Well… Did I miss something fun?"

Oh dude, you have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

"Sammy, how are you man?"

Dean could hear his brother sigh on the phone

"I didn't forget anything this time, right?"

There was no response.

"Sam?"

"Dean..." Sam's voice was break and shaky "I…"

"Sam, dude, if you don't talk right now, I'm going to freak out! What happened? Is Bobby ok?"

"Yes…" Then he added "Ruby and I broke up."

Dean's eyes widened

"Whoa, whoa! Wha- Why?"

Sam took some seconds to respond "She…" then another long pause.

"She is what? Is she dead?"

"No Dean! Of course not!"

"Yeah right, right…"

Dean waited, and seconds passed by before Sam spoke again, this time with anger in his voice "I found her with another man"

Actually, even if he felt sorry for his little brother, Dean wasn't so shocked. And although he wanted to say "I told you so" He said "I'm sorry man..."

"Yeah…"

Dean had no idea what to say since he has never been in this kind of situation before and also because he wasn't the type who liked chick-flick moments.

"Sammy, maybe you could come to visit you handsome big brother this weekend. You know… To spend time and go out!"

"I think I'm not in the right mood Dean…"

"C'mon! Remaining there will only make you feel worse!"

"But-"

"No buts Sammy. You are coming, and your big bro will cheer you up!"

"Dean…"

"Sam!"

"Dean I-"

"Sam!"

"Jezz, OK! OK! I'm coming!" Dean smiled "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes…Yes, I am."

Sam laughed low, just a little.

"Ok then, I'll let you know when I'm almost there."

"Great" Dean paused "Oh, and Sam, bring me some pie!"

"You can buy it yourself Dean!"

"You know that the best pie is the one from Lawrence!" Dean explained "and since you have to pass from there, I see no reason for you to not-"

"Fine!" hissed exhausted Sam "Jerk!"

"Alright then. Bitch"

As they hang up, Dean looked at the clock on the kitchen wall "Shit, I'm late!"

While he walks across the hallway, a thousand thoughts crowd his mind. He felt happy to finally have the occasion to see his little brother again since they never have the time to see each other 'cause of the distance and the lessons, so he kinda missed his little nerd. When they were young, and Dean still attended Lawrence High School, they used to be very close; Dean would always look after his younger brother. After their parent's death in a car accident, Sam went through a very difficult period and Dean had to be strong for him, so he found a part-time job as a mechanic with their old family friend Bobby.

Bobby was all they had left except for their two, and he was like a father to them. Without him Dean would have probably fell apart when things were getting difficult.

Dean had no idea how even Bobby didn't manage to see Ruby's true nature; he never stopped to hate that bitch, from the first moment Sam introduced them, Dean had a bad feeling about her and he never trusted her; and now she had broken Sam's heart.

Slut.

When he arrived in front of the class the door was open. Dean peeked inside before enter the room completely. Everyone was silent, looking toward the desk where Mr. Uriel was keeping his lesson about the Latin and Greek.

But Dean had noticed that Mr. Uriel had his arms crossed onto his chest while, with bloodshot eyes, he looked straight in front of him.

"Mr. Uriel you should know that - Petronius Arbiter- is considered to be the same one that is also mentioned by Tacito with the name of –Arbiter Elengantiae-."

Dean knew that voice. In fact, turning his eyes he found that same messy black hair and those same impossible blue eyes that filled his mind every day and every night.

But, why was he doing here?

"Thank you Mr. Novak for your interesting opinion" said Mr. Uriel "but in this room the only one with a doctorate is me, and as well as I'm here to teach, you are here to learn. First of all learn when keep your mouth shut."

"I actually don't need your teaching, sir." Uriels face went from red to purple.

"I'm your teacher, little brat, and you should show me some respect, and if you don't find my lesson interesting, THERE IS THE DOOR." He shouted the last words, his anger overwhelming.

Castiel stood up and moved toward Mr. Uriel, with an unbreakable smirk on his lips. When he was just some inches away from him, Castiel tilted his head to one side and repeated slowly.

"Show you…Some respect?"

A cold silence filled the room, as if everyone were afraid to just breathe. Castiel laughed slightly but his eyes were ice, his smirk was a mock and when he spoke his voice was a growl.

"I'm showing you some respect with my presence in this room. I'm showing you some respect by not telling you what I REALLY think about your lessons and about your sheer incompetence, I'm showing you some respect by not telling you that at the age of 24 I have already 2 doctorate" his tone was so calm to be almost creepy "And most of all, I'm showing you some respect by not laughing in front of your pathetic proof of pride."

Castiel stepped even closer to Mr. Uriel "I think that YOU should show me some respect, sir."

Dean was frozen in his position. Castiel took his only book, leaving the class, but not before to hit Dean with a smile.

Dean hadn't seen Castiel since yesterday, when, to made up his mind, with an excuse, he left Balth and Castiel alone. Now he was standing there, still, desiring some time to spend with Castiel.

"Mr. Winchester stays in or out. Choose. We don't have all day."

Damn.

He really wanted to follow Castiel and hopefully talk with him for a bit, but he knew that Mr. Uriel would make him live in hell if he only tried to turn around and leave and Dean needed his credits, so he had no choice.

"Sorry sir." He murmured throwing a glance behind his shoulder to see if Castiel was in sight

t. There was none.

With a sigh he went to sit beside Chuck who was waving at him.

"Hey Chuck"

"Dean listen, you lost the best scene EVER!"

"Spit it out"

"That Castiel Novak" he whispered "man, he is amazing!" Dean couldn't hold back a smile "Yeah…"

Chuck looked at him in wonder "Do you know him?"

Dean dropped his pencil "Well, yes. I mean, no… Not really... We just chatted a bit the other day."

Chuck stared at him "Oh, okay." Then he turned to follow the lesson.

"So?" Dean pushed "What happened before? It was like the goddamn Siberia in here!"

Chuck blinked a couple of time "Oh! Right! Yeah. As I was saying, Mr Uriel was explaining some boring story about an unknown Latin author, and out of the blue Novak interrupted him and started to talk about some new discoveries, and how since 1975 the theory was talking about was set aside" He stopped 'cause Mr. Uriel was staring at him, the he continued "They talked for about half an hour and Novak literally destroyed Mr. Uriel! At some point he also started to make some quotes in Greek!"

Dean turned to look at Chuck in amazement "What?"

"Yeah! That guy is a freaking monster! I think Mr. Uriel had no idea what Novak was talking about for three-quarters of the conversation! And well, that's it; you saw the rest of it."

Dean was in shock. Was Castiel that perfect? Hot and smart at the same time?

Dean passed the rest part of the lesson, scribbling senseless phrases, holding back the urge to go find Castiel and God, talk to him even just for a second.

As Mr. Uriel ended the lesson, Dean practically flew out of the class, passing through the hallway not knowing where to find Castiel but with the irrepressible desire to find him.

/0/

He walked around for good 40minutes, and when his hopes were almost over, the boy in question suddenly, coming out too quickly from a room, found himself in Dean's arms.

He looked up at him and smiled "Hello Dean"

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey Cas..."

They stared at each other while Castiel was still blocked in Dean's unconscious grip.

Dean inhaled Castiel's scent, sending shivers along his spine.

It felt so good.

He fitted so perfectly in his arms. Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes, lowering his gaze to his full lips and then noticing something on his neck.

A hickey.

It was like an ice-cold shower; Dean immediately froze, feeling his stomach drop. "Erm…Yeah" he released Castiel, making some step back.

Castiel stared at him, as if he was expecting an explanation at the suddenly Dean's coldness.

"You had fun" He couldn't stop himself "I can see" Dean said, pointing at the purple mark. A hickey was like a possession mark, to make everyone know that something is yours, and Dean couldn't stop the anger growing in his chest and a voice deep down screaming 'Mine'.

...Mh.

Great.

You haven't spoken with him for more than 5 minutes in all your life and you are already sealing him as yours.

Castiel looked at Dean, tilting his head questioningly.

Adorable.

Oh, Shut up.

Then he seemed to understand what Dean was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. I did punch him for this."

Dean shook his head; now he was really, really confused.

"W-why would you do that?"

Castiel scoffed "I don't want some dirty mark on my skin from a fucking stranger."

God.

Dean didn't jolt lightly when he heard that lips say the word with the 'F'. He didn't.

"But instead you find acceptable to fuck strangers."

Castiel glared at him. Not like this were Dean's businesses after all…

He wasn't furious.

Nope.

Not a bit.

"That's not what I meant." he said "You shouldn't be the one talking; you are just like me. You fuck whoever you want, whenever you want. But you know that it's just lust, nothing more. I found a kiss on the lips or a hickey, something that you share with someone special. I know that this doesn't make any sense to you, but for me it does. That's also why I never spent the night in someone else's bed. You have sex, you clean and then you leave. I bet you do the same."

Dean's mouth curved in a tiny smile "True…" he said.

And he was serious. The body has needs, is involved nothing more than pure flesh pleasure.

"But when we first met you were asleep in Adam's bed, does this make him an exception?" Dean had to ask, even if the only thought made him tremble.

"Of course not. That was just a mistake, because I was really tired and I lowered my guard." Then he added looking away "I just want to sleep and wake up with a person that I love."

Dean couldn't stop a bright smile to rise.

"Whoa! Someone is sentimental here! It's a pleasant surprise."

Castiel laughed and Dean felt his breath shake.

"I'm not a heartless whore like Balth makes me appear."

Dean laughed as well, his stomach all fuzzy and a strange grip around his heart.

"Hey Cas" he cleared his throat "You… You had lunch already?"

Castiel stared at Dean, which green eyes were hopeful.

"Actually, no. I haven't yet."

"Well" Dean took a deep breath, appealing to all his courage "Maybe we could uhm, I don't know… Go together?

Castiel opened in a smile; almost a shy one Dean dared to think.

"I'd love to, Dean."

Why his name on that lips seemed so thrilling. And why the fuck every time he was with him he had to blush?

"Good. Ok, great."

/0/

It was amazing how everyone turned to look at them as they passed by; guys and girls as well.

Still Dean had no idea how he was possible that he had never seen Castiel before, he certainly wasn't someone who passed unnoticed.

They ate and talked, a lot. And Dean was just more and more captivated by this guy with bright blue eyes and incredible mind.

"I still can't believe you know Greek and Latin" Dean was blathering in amazement "and that you have not 1, but 2 doctorate!"

Castiel laughed cheerful.

"Just because everyone think that I'm only a silly slut, it doesn't mean that I can't be also smart."

"No shit man!" Dean took a deep breath "you are amazing!"

Castiel stared at him puzzled. Then a breathtaking smile appears on his face "Thank you Dean."

And here we are again. Damn that voice, damn that tongue and damn those lips.

As he spoke again, Dean ignored the gulp stuck in his throat.

"God, you surely are full of surprises" he rubbed his neck trying to dissolve the embarrassment.

"You have any other surprises? You are not some kind of FBI agent, aren't you?" Dean joked.

Castiel smirked "surprises?" he repeated marking Dean's word

"Maybe." The flash of a grin on his face was enough to make Dean forget his own name.

The awkwardness didn't last long, because Chuck appeared behind Castiel.

"Dean, hey, sorry to interrupt but I need-Oh." Chuck had finally seen the boy Dean was sitting with.

Dean smirked.

"Hey Chuck. No worries man, wassup?"

The poor boy began to stutter, his eyes moving feverishly around the room.

Castiel that was staring at him intensely chuckled and from under his eyelashes said to him

"Chuck, hey"

The boy in question petrified, and like in slow motion he turned to look at Cas.

"Calm down"

Then Castiel put on his –Hi, I'm gorgeous and I know you want to fuck me right here, so go on- look and with a voice that was driving Dean insane said "I don't bite"

Chuck turned bright red, then purple and he probably forgot how to breathe.

Dean would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so turned on by Castiel's words.

That son of a bitch was completely aware how his aspect affected people.

After few seconds in which Chuck stood there, silent, while Castiel's gaze was still on him, Dean decided to go to his rescue.

"Chuck, dude. Speak! Say something!"

The boy jolted lightly. In that exact moment Castiel winked at him and Chuck stumbled. That was probably something only Castiel was able to do; like, make you doubt about your sexuality or make you forget your own name with a glance or make you stumble with a wink.

Chuck blushed even more trying to catch his thoughts with Castiel's stare fixed on him.

Dean was now getting really annoyed even over something so childish. He knew that Castiel was just teasing Chuck to spent time, but still...

Why the hell Castiel was giving all that attentions to Chuck?

Aaah, Dean was screwed. With no doubt.

"Look Chuck" he stared "maybe we can talk later, ok?" his voice came colder than he expected.

Chuck just nodded and rapidly walked away.

Castiel now focused his eyes on Dean who sighed.

"You should stop doing that. You left people traumatized"

Castiel frowned "Do what?"

"You know exactly what!" Dean scoffed "That thing with…" he gestured "the eyes, the stare and other shit…"

Castiel leaned towards Dean, locking him into his gaze "What are you talking about Dean?"

Dean looked into those eyes and again.

Damn those eyes, and damn those lips and fucking damn Cas" He was doing that on purpose.

"You are doing that again." Dean breathed, averting his eyes.

Castiel's eyes now widened "I swear I have no idea what are you talking about Dean"

Yeah. Sure. You have no idea.

"Oh! C'mon! Don't act all innocent!" Dean erupted "You give that –Hello. Yes, I'm awesome you know it, I know it. Now come here so I can fuck the life out of you- look"

Castiel stared at him intensely saying with a rough voice and a straight face "Is that what you think when you look at me Dean?"

Fuck.

Dean could see the amusement and something else in those beautiful eyes, and something broke inside of him when Castiel licked his lips.

Fuck it. Fuck everything. Castiel wants to play, so be it.

Dean gave his most charming smile "Yes. It is."

Castiel's eyes darkened and a lustful smirk appeared on his face.

Dean could hear his ears buzzing and his body crackles.

Before Castiel could say something his phone buzzed, and like a boulder, it made Dean come back to reality. He recomposed himself as Castiel took his phone to read the text.

"Game is over" Castiel looked at Dean slipping his phone on the jacket and added "Such a shame, it was getting really interesting."

Dean felt heat burst all over his body.

Castiel stood up "Next time" and went to pass over Dean that quickly grabbed his wrist, feeling chills over his skin.

"Are you coming to Crowley's party tomorrow?" His voice was rougher because of the arousement.

"Sure." Castiel lowered closer to Dean, never breaking eyes contact, until he brushed his lips on Dean's ear and whispered "I hope to see you there so we can play again."

Dean held a growl that pushed to escape his throat and he had to clench his fists to stop the urge and the need to grab Castiel's neck and kiss him furiously.

He let go Castiel's wrist and looked at him as he walked away, imagining unmentionable things as he watched that ass sway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for read so far! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank every one for the reviews and the alert. THANK YOU! They means a lot to me! :D And also I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer, and (believe me) FULL of Destiel! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Did you get smaller?"<p>

"Shut up bitch"

Sam laughed "it's good to see you too, jerk"

It was Friday afternoon when Sam arrived bringing with him a huge suitcase.

"Dude, is that a suitcase or a frigging trunk?"

"This is a trolley Dean" He puts on his bitch-voice "I had to bring my stuff and shoes really take up space"

Dean looked at him horrified "Well, I'm sorry Samantha; I didn't know I had a sister!" Dean pretended to sniff the air "and also from your smell, I'd never tell you were such a lady!"

Sam sighed "I would argue... But I'm too tired"

Dean grinned"YESH! I won!"

Sam frowned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't know how to respond, my dear lawyer! I won against the smarty nerd!"

"No you did not. I told you th-"

"I destroyed you!"

"Seriously, how old are you Dean?"

Dean pointed at him "this doesn't matter! But you know what does Sammy?"

Sam sighed for the second time in 2 minutes "No. What does Dean?"

"The fact that I won Samantha!"

And Sam sighed. For the third time in 2 minutes.

Sam decided to take a shower, since he really needed it after the long trip. But also for the sake of people around him. Sam was really a sweater, and when he sweats is better to stay far, far away from him.

Meanwhile Dean was putting on his black shirt, humming a Metallica's song.

He was just so happy to spend some time with his little bro, not that he would ever say it out loud.

"You ready Sam?" He yelled at his brother on the bathroom.

"Just a minute, I just have to wash off the balsam"

Dean freeze, unsure of what he had just heard. He stared at the wall, unblinking and astonished while echoed in his mind the word 'balsam'.

Weird.

"Sam?" he paused, hearing the water stops "did you have to tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe about your sexuality?"

The bathroom's door opened and Sam stepped out, giving Dean the murderous glare.

* * *

><p>They stopped by the Roadhouse so that Dean could eat, again, and Sam could see Ellen and Jo after a long time.<p>

"Finally the cuter brother is back"

"Hey Jo" Sam greeted Jo hugging her "How are you?"

"Great" she smiled "Better now that I don't have to see Dean alone"

"Hey Johanna, I'm a great companion"

"Don't call me that!" Jo hissed.

" I'm sexy, funny, smart "He said flashing a grin at her "and I am the cuter brother!" He added with a pleased face.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean" Sam joked sitting at an empty table.

"Sammy let's be real, you are the freak of the family, and I am the handsome one!" He turned up the collar of his jacket "Just like Fonzie!"

"If my opinion is worth something, I like you both"

"Ellen!" Sam got up to hug her as well.

"I'm happy to see you again Sam" she faked to hug back, but at the last second he slapped Sam on the back of his head.

"Ouch"

"That's because you never call!" She crossed her arms "But I can't be mad at you, come here" she hugged him tight "My two idiots back together"

Sam and Dean laughed, With Ellen it was like being at home.

"Let me know if you guys need something okay?" She said "and you" Ellen added turning his head to face Dean "if you stop showing your face here, like your idiot brother, I'll hit you as well. You understand?"

"Yes, I got it Ellen" Dean said with a small smile.

"Good" she looked at her daughter "what are you doing still here? Go serve tables!" Jo rolled her eyes waving at Dean and Sam "Fine!"

She walked away with Ellen after her "Don't roll your eyes at me Johanna Beth!"

"It's so good to see them again" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, this place would be empty without them."

Sam took a sip of his beer "So, tell me, how your life here is going?"

Dean laughed "Oh no no no, you are not going to avoid the discussion, tell me what happened"

"About what?" He knew exactly what Dean was talking about.

"Sammy!" Dean pushed "What happened with Ruby?"

Sam sighed and averted his gaze "Dean, I don't want to talk about it."

Dean scoffed "Excuse me? Mr. 'I love to talk, c'mon lets discuss our feelings' doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Yes." Sam murmured "Please Dean." His little brother looked at him with that frigging puppy eyes "it's just… It's just... I need some time..." his voice broken.

"Ok, ok, I got it." Said Dean "My lips are sealed"

"Thank you "breathed Sam.

"But" Dean added fast and Sam interrupted him sighing "I knew it was coming"

Dean smirked "You are coming to a party with me tonight, and try to have some fun"

"Can't I just sleep and-"

"Did I say you had a choice Sammy?" Dean asked ironically "You are coming, end of the story."

"Well well well" a voice came from Dean's left "we meet again sweetie" Balthazar was sitting at the counter, purring to Jo rather than talking.

The blonde sighed exasperated "what did I told you last time, idiot?"

"MMMMH, so you remember the last time we saw "Balthazar grinned "That's so sweet"

Jo scowled at him "You just don't get it don't you? I don't like you, I don't want to see you, and certainly I'm not rejecting you so that you can insist over and over again!" she spitted; but Balthazar just ignored her "I like red on you "he said pointing at her shirt "It's your color"

"Oh! Enough with this shit!"

"Like when you blush, you are so cute"

Hard to believe but Jo was really blushing, even if just slightly. Though she'll never admit it.

"Dean, get this asshole out of my sigh" Jo yelled and Balthazar turned to smile at him.

Dean laughed and raised his arms in surrender" I'm sorry Jo. I don't have such a power." Balthazar took his beer winking at Jo who sighed, and walked towards Dean and Sam.

"Hello dear, don't think we know each other" He said facing Sam.

"Yeah, Hi, I'm Sam, Dean's brother." He shook his hand

"Balthazar. A pleasure, beautiful."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Do you flirt whit everything that moves?"

"Only if it's cute enough."

Sam coughed uncomfortably, and Dean laughed "You didn't with me? Should I be offended?" he joked, but then added quickly "Oh, that's right… I'm not cute, I'm handsome!"

Sam giggled "Yeah Dean, you are handsome."

"You can say that again!"

"Actually, I did." Balthazar added "But you were too enchanted by Cassie for noticing."

Dean froze, then blushed, then started to panic. He had to say something.

Say something!

But it was too late already. Sam's eyes blinked in suspect, then in understanding.

"Will Cassie be at this party, Dean?"

"Oh so you are coming!" interrupted Balthazar.

"Where?" asked Jo, bringing another beer.

"Crowley's party "informed Balthazar "you're coming too, sweetheart?"

She scoffed "I'd rather prefer eat shit than see you also out of work"

"Excellent! See you all tonight then" Balth said happily and kissed briefly Jo on the cheek "I can't wait to see your beautiful bottom banded in a dress" He whispered to her and stepped towards the door.

"Never gonna happen!" Jo yelled after him "Did you hear me fucking idiot? NEVER-GONNA-HAPPEN!"

But in fact it did happen. They were at Crowley's party from almost 40 minutes, and Jo and Balthazar were making out in the gazebo.

"So…" Sam started, and Dean already knew what he was going to say next "Cassie eh?"

"Just forget it Sammy"

"C'mon! Who is she? Is she cute?" He insisted.

Cute.

Not exactly the word that Dean would use to describe him.

Sexy, hot, charming, breathtaking. These fit him better.

"I don't really want to talk about it Sammy" Dean said, mimicking Sam's words.

The younger boy snorted"Alright, I was just curious."

There was no way that Sam was going to let Dean escape the conversation this easily.

And in fact…

"I only want to know who this girl you like is" Sam said "It's unusual to see you prove feelings for someone"

"Whoa whoa, hold on cowboy, who said anything about like, dislike or….. Feelings?" He spitted the last word.

Sam stared at him innocently "Well I thought it was obvious after seeing your reaction today when that guy, Balthazar, said her name."

"His"

"What?"

Dean sighed "'Cassie' stays for 'Castiel' "Sam was still confused so Dean clarified "Cassie is a boy, Sammy"

He didn't know how his brother would react, but was useless keep his male-crush secret. Sam would have found it out one way or another.

And however, was Dean's affection for Castiel that obvious? So crystal clear that someone else had realized he liked him, even before Dean himself?

Ok, maybe when Balthazar had said his name today, Dean's reaction had been maybe a bit slow and maybe he had blushed, so MAYBE it was really that obvious.

This situation was freaking Dean out, and now that he was thinking about him, he noticed how bad he wanted to see Castiel. And also 'cause of Sam's arrive, he had forgot Castiel's promise to play with him; and just the promise made Dean shiver like the first time he had saw him.

Now his brother's silence was starting to worry Dean. It didn't surprise Dean that Sam was a bit shocked, even Dean couldn't quite believe it himself; but the world is a strange place and that's how life goes, she gives you trick you would never expect.

"Sammy? Can you please say something or at least close your mouth?"

And Sam closed his mouth, still unable to talk but managed to mumble "So you are gay?"

"God Sammy, no!"

Sam frowned; confusion taking over his shock.

"But you like a guy!"

"This doesn't make me gay!" Dean gasped back and Sam could just snarl at that "Actually, Dean, I believe this does make you g-"

"I don't care what you believe Sam!" He snapped at his brother, and then he lowered his voice "It's just... just this ONE guy."

God, what's the next step Winchester? A pink dress? Pathetic.

Sam looked at his brother amazed "wow" h e said "what did this guy do to you?"

Dean laughed sharply.

I really don't know, he thought. What did you do to me, Cas?

"When can I see him?"

Dean stumbled back from his thoughts. "What? No. Never."

"What?" Sam whined "Why not?"

"Cause I decided so Sammy," Dean hissed "and now stop talking about this or I swear to God I start throwing punches."

The party continued smoothly. Dean found Chuck throwing up on the bath and stepped in Meg Master that was trying to eat up the face of some unknown guys.

There was just one only person that he wanted to see but still hadn't shown up.

But like always, Castiel appeared when Dean was losing his mind.

He stepped in the house with another shorter guy, with brown hair and a… Lollipop?

The trickster. Unfortunately Dean couldn't remember his name, but it doesn't matter right now, because all Dean can do is stare.

Castiel is wearing a black vest whit a white V-shirt and black jeans. His hair were raised disorderly in every directions, a bit of stubble making his jaw more outlined, his lips even pinker Dean could remember and, God, how he had missed those eyes.

And Dean welcomed the almost known sensation that born in his stomach every time he sees Castiel.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Balth and Jo? Yeah, I know.. It just popped out! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello every one! :D I'm really sorry for the lack of update, but I had a really hard time at school! :/

But here the new chapter for you guys, hope you like it! :3

Charter 5

"And then I told them…"

Boring.

It was near 3am, almost 2 hours had passed since Castiel's arrival, and still Dean couldn't manage to go talk to him.

There was this guy, Ash, definitely a freak, which was talking about who knows what, letting the Sam's nerd part gush out. And so Dean found himself listening to their senseless dialogues.

Until Sam decided that was time to shove him from his thoughts.

"Dean, you okay?"

No. I have a frigging crush for this whore-boy, I have been thinking about him every damn second since I saw him 'cause he fascinates me and he intrigues me and he confuses me all at once, and this scares the shit out of me. So, no Sammy, I'm not okay.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm just going to take another beer."

This party just sucks! What the fuck am I even doing here? I don't know half the people here and I hate the remaining half.

Oh! That's right! The big girl here has a crush. Right, right. That's why I'm here.

This is so absurd that I just forget sometimes.

Dean took his beer and silently led himself on the couch in the corner of the room. If someone had told him that he, Dean Winchester, would have been sitting on a couch, alone, during a party, he would have laughed.

But there he was, sitting on a frigging couch drinking a shitty beer.

"Hey honey, fancy some company?"

Dean looked up "Crowley" he observed "Shouldn't you be around hunting some poor innocent boy to corrupt?"

Crowley abandoned himself next Dean "that's exactly what I'm doing"

Dean scoffed "I'm not innocent" And God knows that was true.

Crowley smirked and put a hand over Dean's shoulder getting closer to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you find interesting how you didn't comply that I just implied that you are gay?"

Son of a bitch.

Dean manly shoved him away to get up "You didn't let me finish" he said angrily "I'm not gay!"

Crowley looked at him up and down with an icy grin "Don't need to be so angry, love" he said charmingly "I was just making a point" He get up too, and find himself inches away from Dean "Do I hit the spot, Mr. Man?"

Dean snarled in anger "Fuck off Crowley" The British just stepped closer "I'd rather fuck you"

Dean was ready. His body tensed, his fist clenched and his jaw closed tightly. He was ready to punch him with no hesitation. He was just so angry, so pissed of with Crowley. He couldn't control himself anymore; he just wanted to release all that uneasiness he has been suppressing for a long, long week. But actually he knew what the truth was. He was just pissed off with himself. He wouldn't admit to be gay, but he liked a boy. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to hear Crowley's last words come out from Castiel's mouth. And fuck, he didn't know who this guy in whom he found himself in was anymore.

All Dean wanted was to come back to fuck girls and sneak out the morning after.

But the punch never touched Crowley's face, for now. Cause the smell of sugar before the boy himself announced a presence next to Dean. "What's going on here guysss?"

Crowley fells back against the couch "Gabe, what now?"

The smaller boy rested his elbow on top of Dean's shoulder in a relaxed mode.

"You are always sooo boring! Isn't this a party? So let's party!" He flipped the lollipop in his mouth "Dhofn't Tfhinf whef kfnow fheaf fhofer"

He grumbled to Dean who looked at him, a bit sleepy now "Dude, if you talk to me with that thing in your mouth I can't understand what you are saying."

Gabe slipped the lollipop out whit a loud 'pop' "Then I'll just repeat again!" he said whit excessive enthusiasm. What was wrong with this kid?

"I don't think I know you, I do know that very very boring British guy over there, who has no fashion sense for being a homo, but you are new flesh"

"Darling this suit" Crowley interrupted and pointed to himself knowingly "is a Dolce" then he crossed his legs on the table before him "I create fashion sense, I AM the fashion sense, sweetheart"

Gabriel frowned and said whit a voice two pitch higher "What you said made no fucking sense"

"Sure it does, Smurf" Crowley said shaking his glass and making the ice title.

"You didn't just call me that!" Gabriel hissed, puffing out his chest in an effort to seem bigger. Poor try.

Dean already forgotten thought that this was the right time to disappear.

He ably stepped away to avert every attention, and went back to Sammy. He told his brother that he was leaving, and despite the look of confusion in his brother's face, Dean knew that his brother had already figured out what was going on.

So Dean leaved the party defeated ad angry to reach his loved Impala in the parking hall.

"Leaving without me?"

Dean jumped at the sudden voice he immediately recognized and dropped his keys to the ground "Shit" he hissed breathlessly.

A long pale hand reached the keys in the ground. "Hello Dean."

Dean finally looked at him in the eyes, and he wondered if Castiel could see how insanely happy he was right now.

C'mon Dean, not again. Don't let yourself be enchanted again.

When they eyes met Dean's felt breathless and a sense of discomfort took him. Here we go again.

He is here now. So c'mon, talk to him, and stop acting like a high school girl.

"Hey Cas" he breathed "what are you doing out here, the party is inside"

Castiel smiled and stepped a bit closer to Dean, now they were almost a meter away "It wasn't funny without you"

Dean blood start pumping, his palm sweating, and he had to rub his neck to hide his embarrassment.

Was Castiel flirting with him for real? Dean had no idea what to do or what to say. He just stayed there, waiting for the other guy to speak and save him from his own thoughts.

"Dean, do you know what I do when I'm all alone in my room?" Castiel stepped closer and closer, until Dean's chest was brushing against his. Dean felt his ears buzz and a gulp in his throat.

As Cas pianist's fingers began to slide up his forearm, slowly raising till his elbow, Dean's blood rushed to his crotch, all the reasonable thoughts falling apart with Dean himself.

He couldn't get enough, just a little touch and he wanted more, more, more.

"Dean" Castiel whispered, hot breath on Dean's lips. He just wished he would never stop speaking.

His cerulean eyes never leaving Dean's, while his other hand traveled over Dean's chest teasing and exploring every part of it, caressing it, just a bare touch, and Dean was already losing his mind.

He wanted to touch him so badly, kiss him senseless and hear the air leave his body in a breath as Dean' slammed him against the Impala.

"When I'm alone" Castiel started again in a deep a gruff voice, this time grinding himself against Dean roughly, causing a low growl from the blond guy. "I start thinking about the thing I could do to you" Dean's eyes rolled over as Castiel added more pressure with his thigh against the boner in his pants.

Castiel angled his head so he could bite Dean's neck, his hands never leaving their place one on Dean's waist and one around his shoulder brushing the base of his neck.

Dean's breath was heavy and irregular. Castiel started to lick his neck, sliding down where his collarbone meets the shoulder, and start sucking, and fuck it feels so good.

"Dean" Castiel whispers against, and Dean shivers under him. Then Castiel looks up at him. His big blue eyes freezing Dean at the spot and then he says with a masked smile "Don't you want me?"

And Dean broke.

He grips Castiel's shoulder and slams him against the Impala inverting their position. Castiel gasps at the hit. Beautiful. The shadow of desire darkening his blue eyes, his messy dark hair and his full lips that were on Dean's neck seconds ago. Just beautiful.

Dean kisses him like is the last thing he will ever do, and presses himself fully against the smaller guy, feeling the heat of his body.

Castiel groans in his mouth as Dean's tongue lick the roof of his mouth, and his hands grip tight Dean's neck to push him closer, while he pulls his hips forward to create more friction.

Dean swallows every sound that comes out from Castiel's mouth. Those delicious noises.

"Can I ask you what you are thinking about Dean?"

Dean is snapped back to reality.

Castiel is a meter away from him, hand in the pockets and an amused look over his face.

Dean's clears his throat "Nothing interesting" his voice sounding deeper "Trust me" He tries a smile, but Castiel just stares at him. And he try to found a comfortable position. All the weight on his right leg. No. Left leg. No. Every frigging position was incredibly uncomfortable. Or maybe the problem was Castiel's staring.

Yeah, MAYBE.

He kept looking at him with his usual stare, the one a surgeon use to operate. Like a knife, it pass through you. In Dean's case he could almost feels the blood stream.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"W-"Dean swallows "What?"

"I said. Am I making you feel uncomfortable Dean?" He looked into that blue eyes and gave in "Honestly? Yes"

Castiel seemed surprise by Dean's clear answer.

"Why" Dean could hear amusement in his voice and… Hurt? No. He must be wrong.

Dean looked at him in disbelief "Well dude, you are frigging staring at me. It's kinda creepy. "

Well, Dean didn't mean to say that but the words just kept floating.

And that's how he ended up saying "And you know what Cas, I'm not just some straight guy you can seduce and fuck so you can add another name to your list, if you at least remember the names of course"

He can see the change in Castiel's features. His jaw clench and all the rage he is feelings right now is shown by his crystal eyes.

"Don't assume you know me Dean. Don't fucking pretend to know m." He stepped closer "You just start spitting your sentence over me and pretend me to just stay here listen to you while you insult me in every possible way? Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to shut up so you can make your speech and then walk away with superiority."

Dean's stares at him, and all his anger just explode "No it's me the one who is sorry to believe that behind this mask you wore every fucking day I would find a great and smart guy, apparently I was wrong. You are just like you appear; a silly slut. And you can't even admit tha-"

Dean's back is slapped against the black car behind him and Castiel on top of him. Noses touching.

"Now listen to me, you fucking asshole" Cast hisses over his face "I know what I am, I fucking now what people say about me, but I also know that this is none of your fucking business. Who are you to come here and insult me and throw shit against me, when I did nothing, NOTHING, but try to be your friend? Stay out of my own fucking life. And also make me a favor, if my sight is for you so unbearable just turn your fucking head the other way, and don't you dare to look at me."

He releases Dean and step back, anger never leaving his eyes.

This is wrong, wrong. He didn't intent to say that. Fuck. Castiel was right, he had no rights to say all that things to him.

"Look Cas I'm-"

"Dean?" Sam walked past the parking hall "What are you doing still here?"

Shit.

"Nothing... I was just talking with Cas here…" Sam turned his gaze to the other boy "Oh. Hi, I'm Sam"

"Castiel" they shook hands.

Please tell me he doesn't remember, tell me he doesn't remember.

"Wait, you are 'Cassie' right?"

Christ.

Castiel smiles weakly "Yeah. That's how my family members calls me" then he adds serious "I hate them"

Sam laughs a little. Great, he likes him.

"And your friends call you 'Cas'. Ok, I get it."

"Actually, Dean is the only one who call me Cas"

Dean melts inside at Castiel's words, and he turns to look at this guy who stands gorgeous before him.

That's true. It's just me. I'm the only one who calls him that. He noticed. Wait. Why did he notice?

Sam frowns and try to catch Deans gaze to understand, but his brother is full focused on Castiel.

"I gotta go" Castiel says abruptly "I had really fun Dean, thank you." Dean's stomach drops.

"Yeah me too Cas" His voice is just a murmur.

"Bye Sam" He waves at the little Winchester "Was nice to meet you"

"Yeah, me too Castiel"

Sam and Dean stand there. Still.

The older one is looking at the ground.

The younger one is staring at his big brother.

Neither of them speaks. And Dean just thanks God for that, because he can't stand his brother words right now.

And he just wants to go to bad and stop thinking for just five seconds.

Thank you for reading so far :D

I wanted to thank you alll of you readers for the review( I love them) and the allert :) THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody :D I'm extremely sorry it took so long for me to update, but sometimes real life sucks. **  
><strong>However, here it goes the chapter :3<strong>  
><strong>P.s. thank you very much for the reviews! You make me soooo happy3 and also thanks for the alerts! I love you.<strong>  
><strong>You guys really encourage me to go on with this story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next days for Dean passed by like in slow motion. Every minute was a torture in which blue eyes and black raven hair would haunt him. He felt like an idiot unable to think of anything else. Every time he tried to distract himself, something would remember him of Cas, even a spot on TV.

Now and then this sense of loss he felt softened and in those moments he could relax and breathe peacefully again; but those never lasted long, and suddenly he was like a woman in her menopause again.

And Sam wouldn't help him not to think, cause he always tried to bring up that argument with phrases like: "you should just call him, Dean" or "if you like a boy no one will judge you, Dean" or again "you don t have to fight your feelings for him, Dean" and over and over again. Every day he had to hear his brother blether about something he just didn't want to think about and today was no exception.

"You should go and talk to him, Dean"

Dean slammed his glass on the table and growled "I swear Sammy, if you are going to talk about Him again, I don't care that you are my brother, I m going to punch you so hard you will hear Michael Jackson sings Billie jean"

The younger Winchester stared at his brother thoughtfully before saying" if you don't go and talk to him, I m going to ask Balthazar for help"

Dean glanced at him whit sceptical eyes "you are bluffing..."

Sam smirked "you sure?" he challenged the other.

"oh you don't dare-" Dean's words died in his throat as the door bell of the road house rang and the man he couldn't stop think of stepped in, accompanied by another guy with similar features.

Dean and Cas hadn't seen each other since the party and now there they were, just some metres apart.

Dean paralyzed, waiting for the moment Cas would finally see him. Fuck, he felt these damn butterflies again. Hope that this whole crush story would just end was now useless. Dean knew that he had to do something, but for the first time in his life he was... Scared.

He was unable to break free from those chains made of feelings he felt for Cas and go take him.

The new guy tapped Cas on the shoulder and pointed at an empty table behind Dean. Raising his eyes, Cas looked past him but seconds later his eyes found Dean's. Blue eyes flashed of something Dean couldn't quiet understand and kept staring at him.

As always happened when Castiel looked at Dean, the world around him clouded and every sound seemed like in a glass of water.

God. He had missed those beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Castiel!" Sam called him, breaking the thin glass.

"Come sit whit us!"

Damned younger brothers.

Cas and his 'friend' approached the table, Cas never breaking eye contact. "Dean" he bowed his head "Sam" he greeted the other brother.

"Hey Castiel, nice to see you again" Sam smiled "wanna sit?"

"No"  
>"sure"<p>

Dean and Cas responded at the same time.

Shit.

Silence dropped like a boulder and Dean could see his brother staring at him and mouthed something like "what the hell?"

Cas was the first to break the awkward moment "If it's not a problem for Dean of course." he said smirking.

"Well, no, its not. I just thought that maybe you two wanted some... privacy" the last word left his mouth like a spit.

Cas giggled, clearly amused by Dean's reaction "we did get our privacy already" Cas said and then brushed the guy's ear "didn't we?"

The other smiled knowingly, capturing Cas's hand in his own. Rage and blind jealousy erupted in Dean like a volcano. His jaw tightened in an attempt to resist the impulse to puke as his stomach twisted on itself.

"That's fine then" Sam added quickly, leaving some space for the two. Cas sat near Sam, and the other near Dean.

"I'm Michael, by the way" the guy introduced himself.

Dean scoffed ignoring him and mumbled "whatever".

Everyone stared at him, but Dean couldn't care less if he was being childish, no one had asked the guy's name, especially not Dean.

"Hi, I'm Sam, and he is Dean, my brother" Sam smiled at him "he is just like this. An old grump"  
>"Watch your words Sammy" Dean grumbled.<p>

"Well, it's the truth!" Sam stated as a matter of fact, extorting a little laugh from Castiel.

"I'm not grumpy!" Dean insisted.

"I disagree" Michael said by himself hoping no one would hear.

Unluckily for him Dean did.

"no one asked for your opinion" Dean whistled "I don't even know your frigging name, and why are you sitting next to me by the way?" he couldn't stop the flow of words leaving his mouth, even if he could sense Cas' s eyes on him.

This Michael - or what the fuck was his name- with blue eyes and black hair, just like his Cas, made him so upset that he couldn't control himself.

"Actually I'm here with Castiel" the guy whined "and your brother asked us to sit with you, isn't it…Sam, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, maybe we could change seat"

And that's how they ended up with Sam and Dean side by side, and Cas and Michael on the other side of the table.

Dean kept his head low, staring at his empty glass trying to avert every possible eye contact with Cas.

"So, Michael" Sam started "how did you and Cas met?"

Dean gripped the glass tighter.

"Last Friday at Crowley's party" Michael said with a bright smile and then added "We spent the night together and then we kept seeing each other often"

Cas scoffed low, no one noticing but Dean.

He raised his eyes at this, and looked at Castiel who stared back at him.  
>It was obvious that to Cas this guy was just a random fuck like any other, but apparently not for Michael.<p>

"Well, you kinda look alike" Sam notices.

The other laughed nervously, passing a hand trough his black hair "we don't. He is beautiful, I'm just common."

Dean couldn't help but smile at this, because even if he didn't like the guy, right now he was damn right. Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean's behaviour; both of them never breaking eye contact.

"I always really liked Castiel, since the first time I met him here" Michael continued with a bit of pink on his cheeks "I never thought I would be able to just sit here with him"

And right there, while they were still engrossed in a visual dialogue, Dean felt pure jealousy for Michael. And not cause he was with Cas, but for the way he could express his feelings; with no fear but with pride instead.

He felt now ashamed for the way he had treated the other boy so he turned his way and said "I'm Dean"

The other boy stared at him in slightly disbelief and uncertain eyes.

Dean grinned at him "I swear I won't bite you. It's just that I acted like a jerk before and I wanted to kinda start off so... Nice to meet you, I'm Dean".

Michael still glared at him for a while, but then shacked his hand "nice to meet you too Dean" and added "apologies accepted".

He smiled "alright then".

Turning his head he found Castiel staring at him with a smile and bright eyes, and fuck, now he was jealous again.

A phone buzzing distracted them all.

"I gotta go" Michael announced shutting his phone "was nice to meet you" he smiled at the two brothers and then turned to Cas "I'll call you later, ok babe?"

Cas hummed distracted in respond, without looking at him.

The message was clear. He will not pick up the phone. They weren't a couple for Cas after all, he never date.

Michael sighed and made his way out the door.

"He is a cool guy Castiel" Sam said in approval "nice catch!"

"Sure" was the brief answer he received from the brunette.

"What? You don't like him?" Sam inquired.

And if it wasn't for Cas answer, Dean would have with all probability killed his brother on the spot.

"I like green eyes".

Dean's heart jumped out of his body and heat spread all over his face.

Think that Castiel was probably talking about him was really stupid, but he couldn't help himself.  
>Unable to move or talk, he waited for his brother intervention but the little bitch chose that exact moment to go to the bathroom, leaving Cas and Dean alone.<p>

"That's right" Cas said, startling Dean.

He coughed "What?"

"I was talking about you when I said I prefer green eyes" he explained "this is what you were thinking a second ago, and that's right".

Dean was speechless, with his mouth slightly open.  
>Castiel giggled "c'mon Dean, you can do it. Breath in, exhale and repeat" he mocked him, in that sexy and rough voice of his.<p>

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, your eyes are breathtaking. And also I'd like to fuck you so-"

"This isn't what I meant" Dean interrupted him "I treated you like shit the othe-" he stopped. "Did you just say..?"

Cas smirked and leaned forward on the table, with his chin in one hand he titled his head and said "what?"

Dean gulped "you would fuck me?"

"Yes" then he added "I thought it was clear by now".

"Clear?" Dean stuttered "when-what- how was it Clear to you?"

"C'mon Dean, don't play dumb with me now, I don't stare at people if I'm not imagining them naked" Cas yawned" and this is just one example".

Dean's mind was a storm of questions and curses. His eyes fixed on his own hands.  
>Now that he had heard Castiel say all those things, he felt more scared than before. Everything now seemed more real.<p>

He liked a guy. He wanted to fuck a guy. This guy also wanted to fuck him.

And what now?

That's right.

"And what now?"

Cas blinked a couple of times, taken aback by Dean's question.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens now?" Dean clarified.

"Whatever you want, Dean"

This is the problem. I have no fucking clue of what I want.

'You could fuck him' yeah, great idea, but you're forgetting that you have to bottom.

'You could try, no one will ever know' oh, shut up.

'You like him what's the problem?' This is the problem! I like him, you stupid useless brain!

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas repeated in a whisper.

Dean now stared at this guy sitting in front of him. Sometimes he was unable to proper look at him in the eyes, he felt butterflies every time they were in the same room, he notices the way he titles his head to one side and how his brows furrow when he is confused.

This one guy stole his sleep, and won't leave him alone for one full hour. This same guy makes him blush and go weak at the knees.

This is not a fuck for Dean, and as much as he would like it to be, he can't lie anymore, he doesn't want it to be just a fuck, so all the fears can go screw themselves.

"Go out with me".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! Cas answer is in the next chapter! But no worries cause it's almost finished! <strong>  
><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! =]<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank supporting me and all. I'm just really happy you like this story enough to leave reviews, alerts etc..., it means a lot.**

**BTW...No worries, we know how it will end… Michael stands no chances against Dean fucking Winchester. ;)**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>"You can't change me Dean" Cas said averting his eyes.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked taken aback.

Cas flashed a cold stare at him "you know that I don't date Dean! You know that I fuck someone and that's all! You know what I do and what I don't" he hissed "and you are asking for something I don't do, you can't change what I am. Not now, not ever"

Dean, eyes wide, stared at him "wait wait wait, what the fuck are you talking about? Its not like you can't date, it's just something you don't usually do and however, I didn't ask you that! Don't freak out!"

And he doesn't know by the end of his phrase if he is talking to Cas anymore.

Cas stands violently up "God, drop it Dean. You can't, or better, won't, understand"

And with that he walked out the bar.

Oh no no no, not this time Winchester. Grab your balls and go after him.

Dean followed him till his car "Cas, wait"

"Christ" Cas sighed but he didn't stop.

"C'mon Cas! Wait!" Dean huffed "don't act like a child" he grabbed the brunette by his wrist "stop"

Castiel turned around and the coldest blue eyes were slapped in front of him.

"Listen Cas" Dean gulped hard "It's... It's not like I want to change you or-or anything... Its just… Jesus, in my mind this had sense" he breathed "ok.. It's just that..."he stopped again and shut his eyes closed in frustration "God! Why the hell is this so hard?"

Cas exhaled in frustration, rolling his eyes "what Dean? I already-"

"I like you Castiel" Dean said "a... Lot, actually..." he added red in the face.

For the first time Cas was the one speechless. His eyes were warmer than before and slightly wide.

His ears buzzed and he felt his stomach trapped in his throat.

"Jesus...I- I didn't expect it to come out" Dean coughed embarrassed "but...yeah… ok"

Go on Winchester! Talk for God's sake.  
>"I don't want to change you or anything because I like you as you are..." Dean smiled shyly "God, I couldn't sleep for a week because you were in my mind! Jezz, I don't usually, well actually I never, do this chick flick moments... But here I am, humiliating myself so just... Just listen to me".<p>

He battled to find the words "This, this thing, I don't even know what it is, I have for you" he rumbled "I can't even name it, cause is new for me and… and I had to grab my courage to say what I said, so don't push me away, just give it a shot" he looked straight in his eyes " give me a shot".

"Dean I can't" Cas said firmly "I'm not what you think I am, this thing that you want between us can't happen." he liberate his arm from dean s grip. "You don't like me, you like the idea you built in your mind of me. But that's not real it-"

"That's bullshit Cas!" Dean snapped

"You are just curious! You want to do experiences Dean, and there's nothing wrong with it, but you are confusing your fantasies with reality! You'll not be happy if we go out on a date or whatever, you'll get bored of me, cause I'm not what you think I am and-"

"Oh shut up" Dean growled.

And then he grabbed the back of his neck and smashed their lips together.

Cas breathed shakily at the sudden contact as Dean exhaled in satisfaction. He wanted to do this for so, oh so long. He should have done this earlier.

Dean broke the kiss but left his face just some inches from Castiel s "I know what I want" he kissed him again, unable to stop.

This time the kiss was passionate and warm and Dean's other hand found Castiel lower back.

Electricity spread all over his body, and he was just using his lips to kiss Cas; he couldn't imagine how he would taste with his tongue in his mouth.

Dean parted again and whispered against Cas's lips "go out with me"

He kissed him again, pushing Cas closer "go out with me" he murmured again between brief kisses.

He parted again "go ou-"

"Shut the fuck up" Cas huffed, and this time he was the one to grab Dean s jacket and kiss him.

There was no way to stop now. Hands found their way up through each other bodies and growls escaped between bites and kisses.

The car hit Cas's back, and Dean used the light gulp of surprise from the other to finally push his tongue inside his mouth.

A shaky breath left Dean. The feeling of kissing Castiel was even better that he had imagined.  
>Their tongues danced together, interrupted now and then by moans and deep growls.<p>

Dean couldn't control himself anymore as he pressed closer to Castiel, trapping him. One of Dean's hand found its way under Castiel s shirt, caressing the hot skin of his abdomen making an unwilling shiver run down Castiel's body.

Dean had never thought that kissing someone could feel so good and so damn right, like it was meant to be.

Castiel fingers were travelling all over Dean's back stopping just to cup his face and biting hard on his bottom lip.

Dean s eyes snapped open, accompanied by a groan, at the sudden pain and he found Castiel s blue eyes, blow with lust, looking at him with his lower lip still trapped between his teeth.

So Dean made the only thing he could think of.

He pushed roughly his leg further between Castiel s legs, rubbing his thigh against the other s boner. The brunette gasped at the sudden contact and let go of Dean's lip who smirked looking down at him.

"Sooo... I take it as a yes?" his voice rougher for the amusement.

While his leg kept rubbing against Castiel s erection, his right hand, pressed on the other lower back, moved even closer Castiel s chest to his own.

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes, and felt as if he could do that for the rest of his life.  
>He will never get tired of Castiel, of his eyes, of his lips, of his scent...<p>

"Definitely" Cas breathed.

Dean s grin changed in a full bright smile. "Awesome".

Cas eyebrow rose "Jesus Dean, you are so gay sometimes" he mocked the other.

Dean scoffed "says who?"

Cas punched him on the shoulder in a joking way "are you saying that I'm girly, Dean?"

The taller guy giggled "well, yeah. I mean look at you" he gestured at him" long fingers "he took his hand "the manicured nails" he then pointed at his clothes " an obsession whit fashion".

Castiel slapped the finger Dean was pointing at him. "Shut up! It's not like every man in the world have to wear trashed jeans or have a military hair cut and speak like a cowboy in heat"

"I don't speak like a frigging cowboy in heat!" Dean complained.

"Oh yes. You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are we-? Are we fighting? Is this our fist fight? Already?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Castiel hummed pondering. "Well you started insulting me first and I just defended myself" he pouted looking straight in Dean's eyes in challenge.

Dean eyed him and then started laughing.

Castiel s mouth was slightly open in surprise, waiting for an explanation.

"Jesus Cas" Dean said wiping his eyes" you really are too adorable sometimes"

Cas pushed his shoulder "I'm adorable?" he asked with fake indignation "I was beautiful once! And now I'm 'adorable'" Cas raised his hand in surrender and added "that's unbelievable!"

Cas walked past him, the shadow of an restrained smile curving his lips.

Dean chuckled and followed him "C'mon Cas!" he grabbed the brunette by the hips and hugged him from behind, letting his hands rest on Cas's chest.

He placed a gentle kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear "you are beautiful"

Chills spread all over Castiel's body and Dean hugged him closer, "are you still upset with me?"

Dean nipped with his teeth at his lobe making Castiel moan.

"Maybe" Cas growled in a low voice.

Dean then started to rub himself on Cas's back, making the smaller man feel his erection against his back.

Cas left out a shaky growl throwing his head back to rest it on Dean's shoulder.

"And if I say I'm sorry?" Dean whispered, leaving a wet line with his tongue on Castiel s neck.

Castiel hummed in approval.

"I'm sorry baby" Dean said with one last bite on Cas's neck.

Castiel turned to face Dean, and grabbed his hair pulling them lightly, but hard enough to make Dean's head bend back, exposing his throat.

"And what am I?" Cas rumbled sucking at Dean s pulse.

"You re gorgeous" Dean said breathless.  
>His aching erection was rubbing lightly against Castiel's, and the pressure was just too much to take.<p>

Castiel's lips started to rise, caressing his neck, then his ear, to his jaw and then reaching Dean's lips.

"I think I was going insane" Dean said "thinking about you every day, all day" he wrapped his arms around Castiel s waist "looking for you everywhere I went. Dreaming of you. And your amazing eyes."

He gently caressed his cheek, using his thumb to touch his lips, then up to his nose and around the shape of his eyes "You'll be the death of me, I know it already"

Castiel kissed him, slowly and passionate.

"And finally the two love birds finally decided to come out of the closet!"

Dean and Cas abruptly tear apart, and looked at Balthazar, Gabriel and Sammy staring at them.

"Did you forget you are in a parking hall?" said Sam, red in the face.

"Oh leave them, kiddo!" Gabriel responded "they are just enjoying each other!"

"Yeah" Sam said "in a parking hall!" then he added "and don't call me that"

"Like what kiddo?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, please" interrupted Balthazar "your brothers are trying to copulate. So close your mouth would you?" he then turned to Castiel and Dean "go ahead, I was having a really good time watching you two make out"

Dean and Castiel sighed.

"Time s out" Dean murmured with a grin.

"Frigging brothers" Castiel cursed and Dean laughed "hey there cowboy!"

Cas shoot him a look and said shut up Dean"

Dean chuckled and reached the other guys "I love your timing boys" he said resting a hand on Sam's shoulder " I m sorry Sammy, but your brother is as gay as an unicorn that farts rainbows!"

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't contain a smile "you don't say? I didn't see you make out with Castiel for half an hour, in a parking hall"

"Great choice, by the way" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Shut up, Gabriel" Castiel warned his older brother.

"I didn't say anything!" whined the shorter guy.

"That's right Cassie" said Balthazar walking between them and throwing one arm around Gabriel's shoulder and the other one around Castiel's. "don't be a bully whit your little brother"

Gabriel frowned "I'm the older one Balth, you know that. Why would-" and then he had the realization "you!" he shouted "You are referring to my height!" Rage coloured his face and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's, unable to find the words. He just let it go but silently meditates revenge against his cousin.

They walked to the respective cars.

"Hey everyone, fancy a drink tonight?" Balthazar asked gaily "to celebrate!"

Dean sighed exhausted "Christ, this guy" he rubbed his eyes" that's ok for me, Cas, Sammy?"  
>Cas nodded but Sam coughed embarrassed "actually tonight I'm kinda busy" he murmured averting eye contact with all of them.<p>

"With what?" Dean asked confused.

"Just... Just... Some researches" Sam stuttered.

"What research?" Dean asked sincerely concerned.

Cas huffed "Dean, he has a date"

Sam blushed of a deeper red.

"Oh" Dean mouthed, then grinned "that's my boy!"

Sam rolled his eyes "God, Dean" he laughed bitterly "you sound like dad"

And Dean laughed along with his brother.

"Well then, while Sammy boy is busy with his hot date, we can meet all at the Road House, that's cool?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure" Said Balthazar "my petit blonde is there, and I would never deny her the joy to see me again.

He hopped in the car.

"You coming big Smurf?" he called out the passenger seat.

Gabriel stormed toward the car "Get out if my car, you asshole!" he yelled "you are insane if you think I'll drive you and..."

He kept yelling even after turning on the car and Balthazar's laugh could still be heard from outside the parking hall.

* * *

><p><strong>FUCKING FINALLY.<strong>  
><strong>So... good, bad? Let me know :D<strong>


End file.
